A Normal Life?
by Ryouga Yagami
Summary: He has a job, he goes to school, he has friends... what could go wrong?
1. Prologue Day 1 first part

A normal life?

Ryouga Yagami

Rumiko Takahashi owns Ranma 1/2

Day 1 - Monday

Prologue

Everything was ready for the big day. He looked at himself on the mirror. Shirt, pants, socks, shoes… everything was fine. He checked again just to be sure and took a deep breath. He caught his things and was ready to leave the room when he felt he was forgetting something. He looked at himself again. Shirt, pants, socks, shoes… everything was right.

"Could you stop doing that? It's not like you are going to meet a girl, you are going to school", a black haired woman dressed in a seductive blue kimono said. She was leaning on the door and watching her friend for a few minutes.

"I'm afraid something goes wrong. Here in Nerima happens a lot", the young man replied.

The woman sighed. He would never leave this anxiety and this shyness behind, but that was what made him special. "Don't worry. You even know some people there, so there will be no problem for you to at least socialize with someone on your first day. Now go or you're going to get late", she warned.

The young man caught his things and then smiled, something very rare and that the woman liked a lot when it happened, "Thanks. I'll be back on the afternoon to watch the shop. Bye", he passed by her, but she tugged his arm.

"Your lunch", she handed him a small box.

The young man scratched his head, "Thanks", he got his lunch and looked at the clock, "Better go. Bye!"

"Bye", the woman said and watched as her 'pupil' ran through the streets of Nerima.

---

In some minutes, he was in front of the school and stayed there a few moments. It wasn't the best school in Tokyo, but he couldn't ask too much. He gave value to everything he gets.

He walked inside the school and looked for the teacher that would present him to the class. After asking a few people that worked there, he finally found his teacher, mr. Ryo Masuyo.

"How are you, young man? Ready for your first day?"

"Yes, sir", the boy replied.

Masuyo looked at his clock, "Well, class is about to start, let's go"

---

Ranma Saotome was on the far left of the classroom the last chair of the line. He took a glance outside. Everything was calm. Now that Kuno left the school and he was on his last year in Furinkan it seemed that peace would take place, at least there. He didn't decide yet if it was a good or a bad thing yet. Without Kuno there, less fights for sure. And that meant boredom at same time. 'Well, it's not like Kuno will not come here to piss me off', he thought.

He looked at the front seats. Akane was, two desks ahead, talking to some friends, chatting as usual. Ranma could bet that she loved the fact that her sister would not sell pictures of her on the halls and that Kuno would stop to annoy her. Even when they walked to school she seemed happy. Ranma thought on teasing her a little, but he wasn't one to spoil someone's day. Not on purpose.

"Hi, Ranchan. Ready for a whole new year?", Ukyo asked.

A whole new year. 'Yeah, Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Thursdays and Fridays of pure happiness', Ranma thought sarcastically. It wasn't that Ranma didn't think studying wasn't important. But he'd rather fight someone than read a book and study for tests and… well it's not important for him. "Hi, Ucchan. You seem very happy today, did anything happen?", he asked.

"Oh, I'm just happy to see you again. It's been a while since you went to Ucchan's. What…", Ukyo was interrupted by the entrance of teacher on the classroom.

"Everybody on your seats", he ordered.

"Later we talk, Ranchan", she said and went to her place.

"Later", Ranma said and turned his attention to the new teacher. He wasn't tall, conserved a beard and wore glasses. His black hair was a little disarranged and it seemed that he hadn't slept very well last night. 'Or maybe he's like that everyday', Ranma thought, 'Another freak'

"My name is Ryo Masuyo, I'm pleased to meet you. I'm going to give you math classes", at some grunts he stopped, "Ready with the complains?", the class was in silence again, "Good. Well, there's a new student. I'd like you to be nice to him. Please come in", Ryo said and the new student came in.

His presence made everyone look at Ranma. And Akane and Ukyo look very surprised when the new student stepped inside.

"His name is Ryoga Hibiki and he'll finish his studies in High School with us"

"Ple… Please to meet you", Ryoga said and bowed.

"Hi, P-chan!", Ranma taunted what only made Ryoga narrow his eyes and throw one of his bandannas at him. He missed and the bandanna went through the window.

"Wanna fight, piggy?"

"Anytime lady!", Ryoga replied and then he heard the teacher sigh. Then he remembered where he was.

"Good to see you two are good friends already", Ryo said tonelessly, "Now, would you mind go to the hall?"

---

It wasn't the way he planned, but somehow, Ryoga knew that this could happen. He knew that Ranma was on his class and maybe he and his archenemy on the hall holding two buckets full of water would happen a lot.

"What the hell are you doing here?", Ranma asked.

"What? Can't I come here just because you are here?", Ryoga replied angrily.

"It's not that. I mean, who did bring you here?"

Ryoga smiled to himself and declared happily, "I came alone"

The seconds of silence were followed by laughs, "What?"

"You? Alone? The directionless one? C'mon, tell me another"

"It's true. I'm not directionless anymore", Ryoga answered nonchalantly.

Ranma looked at him. He really doubted of that, but Ryoga didn't look like he was joking. "Alright, let's see. There's the bathroom", he looked at a door in the middle of the hall, "Go there, walk inside and come back without going to South America first and I'll believe you"

Then Ryoga looked at the buckets on his hand, "And these?"

"It's just a minute… or hours, or days, depending on where do you go before coming back", Ranma teased.

Ryoga ignored the tease and put the buckets on the ground, "If something goes wrong I'll kill you for spoiling my first day more than already is"

"Right, right", Ranma replied and gestured to Ryoga go fast. The young man walked to the bathroom door and went inside.

'Let's see, in a few minutes he'll be yelling that he doesn't know where he is and…", then Ryoga came out of the bathroom, got the buckets and stood still.

Silence.

"What the…", Ranma's eyes were wide. He couldn't believe it, "But… you… went and then…"

Ryoga smiled, satisfied, "See? Told you"

"What happened?", Ranma yelled exasperated and then regretted doing it, but nobody seemed to care as no teacher came out of his class to complain about the noise, "What happened?", Ranma whispered this time.

Ryoga looked at him, "It is not of your damn business"

"If you can find your way anywhere, this is universal business. Now spill it out. Or we will be in silence for a long time", Ranma said, "Or maybe you want to be a pig", he said and looked at the buckets.

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you. Last month I was…"


	2. Day 1 second part

A normal life?

Ryouga Yagami

Rumiko Takahashi owns Ranma ½

Day 1 - Monday

MAI SUMIRE

A month ago

Ryoga was walking. He was on Nerima for the first time in weeks.

---

"Months would be better"

"Ranma!"

---

He was near the Ucchan's and the Cat Café, so he could stop to ask for directions. It was when he heard a loud noise behind him.

"I hate… HATE all these boxes!"

Ryoga went to see what was happening. It was a new store and as he stepped inside the place, a woman turned to him and bowed, "Welcome to the Antiquarium". It was a pretty black haired woman, her hair tied on a ponytail, already in her late twenties probably. She was a little shorter than Ryoga and dressed a white kimono that let very little to imagination. Ryoga could feel the blood going up to his nose.

"Uh… hi. I just heard the noise and…", before he could say something else, the woman walked closer to him, "What?", he asked and tried to focus on her eyes as it seemed impossible to him look at any other part of her body and don't have a nosebleed.

"You are…"

Ryoga gulped, "I'm…"

"Such a cute boy!", and Ryoga facefaulted, "And shy. Do you know the world is running out of men like you?"

---

"She's really new in Nerima", Ranma commented, "What we have more here is crazy people like you"

"You being the craziest of us", Ryoga snapped, "Well…"

---

"Is it?", Ryoga asked and scratched his head. 'This is what I get for being curious'

"My name is Mai Sumire. Your name is…"

"Ryoga Hibiki", he said and blushed as Mai leaned closer to him. Her face was just inches from his face and he could tell he was very nervous and his face was red.

"Well, Ryoga Hibiki, what do you want?"

"What?"

"Yeah, what do you want?", she repeated not taking her eyes off his.

"I… I don't… understan… understand what do… you mean", he stammered, but managed to ask his question.

Mai smiled and then decided, "I like you so you have one wish. Just tell me what do you want", then she looked at his huge backpack and…

---

"Oh, man, I'd go for this Jusenkyo curse", Ranma commented.

"I asked her later, Jusenkyo curses she can't handle. Nor things that interfere with one's will like someone loving you, but that's for ethical reasons"

Silence.

"Damn", they chorused.

---

"I liked you so I can grant you one wish. Just tell me what do you want", then she looked at his huge backpack and the fact that he seemed tired, "Were you traveling?"

Ryoga blinked at the sudden change of subject, "Ye.. Yes, I have a… directional problem", he admitted, though he regretted. 'It wasn't her question, why did I have to tell her?'

"Oh… do you want to get rid of it?"

Ryoga's eyes shone at the perspective of having the ability to go where he wants without getting lost. "Of course!"

Mai closed her eyes and put a hand over Ryoga's head and moved it like she was taking something off from him. He didn't feel anything. "You are cured"

Ryoga blinked again, "What? Are you kidding me? You did nothing"

Mai smiled, "Oh, yeah? Would you please go across the street and leave this for my friend Cologne for me?", she asked and handed him a box.

---

"Is she Cologne's friend?", Ranma asked.

"Yes and that's sad"

'Must be careful about her', Ranma thought.

---

"Do you know Cologne?", Ryoga asked.

"Yes, she was the first one to come here and greet me when I opened my shop. Such a nice person!"

Ryoga mentally noted that he should be careful with anyone that classified Cologne as a nice person. "Give me this. I'll come back in a… few days maybe"

"Wanna bet?", she said and then he left the shop. Without asking directions.

'Yeah, that would be a bet I would win without much effort. Cross that, I would walk a lot', he thought.

Ten minutes later.

Ryoga entered the shop amazed. Mai was selling some antiquity for a customer and he waited for her to conclude the deal.

"I hope you come back again", Mai said to the customer and then looked at Ryoga, "Oh, it was fast. Thanks for the delivery"

"What… But I… Wait a…", then he smiled. A real smile that he didn't show for a long time, "I HAVE A DIRECTION SENSE!", and without thinking, he hugged Mai who was a little startled by the young man's actions.

"Well, now comes the hardest part", she said and then Ryoga looked at her, "The payment"

---

"Damn, nothing is free in this world anymore", Ranma observed.

"I was too happy to think about it", Ryoga admitted.

---

"Payment? But I thought…"

"Hey, hey and hey. Did you think I was going to do this for free? C'mon, I'm a business woman"

"But you said that you liked me and…"

Mai put a hand on his shoulder, "Here, I like you, that's real. But at the same time, I did you a favor. And by your happiness you showed before, a really good favor", she explained.

"But I don't have money"

Mai shook her head, "We are not talking about money, honey. We are talking about gratitude"

Ryoga thought about what she said. In a way she was right. Now it would be much easier to him to talk to Akane and to get anywhere. "Well, I'll accept anything you want"

"Anything, honey?", she asked excitedly and held his hands.

Ryoga gulped again, especially after her reaction. He wondered what this woman had to let him so nervous. "Anything", he said decided to fulfill whatever mission she asked him to.

---

"You know that was really dangerous, don't you?"

"Yeah, but what could I do? She gave me direction for the rest of my life. I wasn't thinking at that moment"

"That means that you think sometimes, P-chan?"

Ryoga growled, "That means that I'll beat you into pulp if you keep teasing me. And stop calling me that!"

---

Mai put a hand under her chin. "Well…", then she looked at the young man. She walked around him to take a better look and let him a little more nervous. "Well, you work for me for… I don't know, until the end of the year"

"WHAT?"

"Don't you want to work here? I mean, I can undo the wish if you…"

"When do I begin?"

Mai smirked, "I knew you were smart", 'But if you think it will be easy to work here, you are wrong'

---

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, that's it. I'm working on Antiquarium. For a month now"

"But you work near Ukyo and Shampoo, they would say something about you working there"

"You were traveling last month. To a beach or something. Nabiki told me when I went to Tendo Dojo"

Ranma blinked, "Oh, you're right. Nabiki couldn't travel because of her new job. And you have a boss now"

Silence.

"What is Nabiki's job?", Ryoga asked.

"After college she goes to some agency that makes business all around the world", Ranma whispered.

Ryoga winced, "This means she is putting her talents in use very often now"

"Yeah", Ranma responded, "Even if she's just a trainee, people duplicated her salary the first month she was there"

Ryoga looked at the window in front of them, "I think it's not wise to be near her, especially if she talks about business"

"I avoid her the most I can now"

Silence.

"Man, I'm getting tired of carrying these buckets", Ryoga complained.

Ranma sighed, "Now that you are here, it's better get used"

Ryoga grunted, "You really just exist to make my life harder"

BATISM OF FIRE

On the first break, everyone was around Ryoga shooting him questions. He was beet red and stuttered everytime he answered someone.

"Are you going to fight a final showdown against Ranma?"

"What is with these fangs? Are they real?"

"Didn't you get lost everytime?"

"Why do you carry an umbrella on a sunny day?"

"Do you travel a lot?"

"Why are you on uniform, I thought martial artists didn't use that?"

Ranma, Akane and Ukyo watched the scene from distance. "Great, Piggy is having his day", Ranma commented.

"What? It happens always when a new student comes", Akane said.

"What is he doing here anyway?", Ukyo asked, "Maybe he is lost and ended here"

Ranma smirked, "You'd be surprised"

This made Akane and Ukyo look at him, "You know something", Akane said, "Tell us, Ranma"

"Hey, why the sudden interest on Piggy?"

"Stop picking on Ryoga!", Akane said and then smirked, "Are you jealous?"

"What? Me jealous of Ryoga! C'mon, what does he have that…", then he felt a shadow growing behind him. And become small as Ukyo's spatula went right on Ryoga's face.

Ryoga was on the ground. He shook his head and stood up angry. "May I ask you what's your problem, Ukyo?", Ryoga yelled.

"You were scaring me! That's all!", Ukyo snapped.

"Great", Ryoga said and then turned to go away, but someone was in front of him.

Akane.

Heart beating at full force now.

"H… Hi, Akane", he said and looked at the ground.

Akane put her best smile, "Hi, Ryoga, I'm very happy to see you here. Are you going to finish school with us?"

Ryoga put a hand on the back of his head, "I… It… it…seemsso!", he said and couldn't help, but feel an idiot.

"Idiot", Ukyo and Ranma muttered and confirmed Ryouga's thoughts about himself.

Ryoga looked at them just to make clear that he had heard it. Then, it was time to another class and Ryoga walked to the classroom.

"Ryoga, you're gonna…", Akane said, but stopped as she watched Ryoga walk inside, pass through the writing desks and sit on a free seat on Ranma's side, "… get lost…". Not only Akane had a bewildered look on her face, Ukyo was surprised as well. Both girls turned to look at Ranma who passed by them and walked to his seat, not before taunting Ryoga and fighting him inside the classroom. 'Oh, when you think that peace would… never mind', Akane thought and went to stop the two martial artists.

---

Different from what you could think, Ryoga didn't look for Akane when it was lunchtime. He jumped to a branch of a tree and looked at the movement. People fighting, people eating, people playing soccer. People everywhere, he wasn't alone on an unknown road anymore. He was happy for once. Now he had a place to stay, was at the same school as Akane and didn't have to ask people to guide him to the bathroom anymore.

"I'M FREE!", and then something hit him right on the face.

---

Ranma was about to bite his food when he heard Ryoga scream. Then he sighed and concentrated on his food again. "What?", he asked as he felt Akane's eyes on him.

"It's just that you are…"

"Huh, I'm what"

Akane looked away, "Nothing", she said and continued to eat her lunch.

"Gee, we can't even ask and you get angry", he said and then searched for Ryoga. 'Maybe the guy wants to…', and then he saw something he couldn't comprehend. "Akane, is that Ryoga…"

"On the soccer field, you mean?", she said not taking the eyes of the sight.

"This must be interesting", he said and ran to the place, Akane on his heels yelling for him to wait.

---

Ryoga got the soccer ball and jumped to the ground. "Who did throw this ball on me?"

Everyone at the soccer field looked at the responsible for the kick.

"Me", a tall and strong young man said. Ryoga studied the figure in front of him. He could see the guy was very agile by the way he moved.

"And your name is?"

"Shiji Domon, Furinkan's best goalkeeper"

"And the only one, since nobody likes to be the goalkeeper", some guy commented.

"Yeah, just who doesn't know how to play is the goalkeeper"

"Shut up!", he snapped to the boys and then looked at his new enemy, "And your name is…"

"Ryoga Hibiki", he thought that maybe it wouldn't be good to start fights on his first day. Maybe he should just try to act nice and let it pass. "I think we don't need to hold a grudge about…"

"I challenge you to score on me!"

Just maybe.

Ryoga let the ball fall on the ground and facefaulted. "What!"

"Yeah, P-chan! Your first challenge. Becoming a man!", Ranma teased and was kicked away by Akane.

"Idiot", she mumbled and turned her attentions back to the soccer field.

"It seems Ryoga is going to fit Furinkan very well at least", someone said.

"Ukyo! You scared me, you appeared out of nowhere", Akane said.

Ukyo blinked, "Oh, did I? Sorry, it's just… that now that's a fight I can have more profit!", she then put her portable grill to work, "OKONOMIYAKI! FRESH OKONOMYIAKI!"

On the soccer field Ryoga thought that maybe he wasn't so lucky and free after all. He tried to recall what he had done wrong. 'Didn't call anyone idiot, didn't attack anybody, didn't even overreact… It's not like they care', "Ok, let's go for this"

---

'Yeah, Ryoga, you're still not very smart', he thought when he was told what he had to do. He had to conduce the ball through the entire field and shoot only when he stepped inside the area. The problem was that he had to pass through ten players before shooting. If he passed a guy, this one was out of the challenge, but if a guy took possession of the ball, he would lose. If the ball went out of the field, he would lose too.

"And what if I miss?", he remembered ask.

"You have to dress as a girl!", Shinji said.

"You don't have to worry, Ryoga. Akane can lend you a dress", Ukyo teased.

"Maybe you want to be on my shoes. Dress as a woman would be a change for you, Ukyo", he countered.

Of course this didn't slide as Ukyo's spatula sent Ryoga away with the soccer ball on his hands.

He landed on the other side of the field, 'But if I do it, I'll be very happy', he smirked as he remembered his prize and rubbed the place Ukyo hit him before.

"Ok, let's start!", Ryoga put the ball on the ground and conduced it some meters. 'Everything fine', but then, four guys came on his direction, ready to tackle him. Ryoga put the ball between his ankles and jumped over them. "You're out!", he shouted and ran to the goal. 'I never thought it would be this easy', he said as he dribbled another guy and put the ball under the legs of another defender.

"AIYAH!", and a bicycle landed on Ryoga's back.

Ryoga panicked and got the bicycle. Shampoo kept her balance and yelled at him, "WHAT YOU DO, PIG BOY? PUT SHAMPOO GROUND!"

"My pleasure", he said and threw the girl and the bicycle away. She landed near Ukyo and Akane… and none of them made an effort to help the girl.

Shampoo stood up fuming and was ready to go back to the field when a spatula got on her way, "What you doing?"

"This is a challenge, you bimbo, stay quiet and watch", Ukyo said and handed another plate to a customer.

"Shampoo no care for pig-boy. Shampoo come see Airen"

Akane looked around, "Now that you say, where is he?"

Ryoga had a hard time dealing with a guy, but he rolled the ball to his left, passed the guy by the right and was fast enough to have the ball again. He passed the middle of the field when two guys came to him. One decided to slide and the other one was ready to block him by force. When they were near enough he jumped the one that slid and collided with the other one.

"This was foul!", the guy who met Ryoga's shoulder closely said.

"Soccer is a sport of contact! If you don't like it, go play volley", Ryoga replied and ran. There was nobody in front of him, just him and the goalkeeper now. Until someone tried to get the ball from him.

"C'mon, P-chan! Give me the ball!", suddenly a pigtailed boy with a mask appeared in front of him.

"Damn you, Ranma! What are you doing here?", Ryoga yelled and protected the ball from Ranma.

"How do you know it is me?", Ranma asked bewildered.

If Ryoga could, he would have rolled his eyes, but keeping the control of the ball was more important, "Later I'll explain my logic"

"What's Ranma doing there?", Akane asked.

"Adding fuel to raging fire", Ukyo said and did another okonomyiaki to a customer, "Go, Ranchan!"

On the field, Ranma managed to kick the ball away. Ryoga ran and before it reached the limits of the field, he took control of it again.

"You're very stubborn, Ryoga!", Ranma said and ran again to tackle him.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I want to see you on a dress"

Ryoga fumed, "I'll never fulfill your perverted desires!", he said and tried to pass Ranma, but the guy was there again to block his passage.

"This will be my revenge for all stupid fights of the past!", Ranma said and tried to kick the ball again. But this time Ryoga was faster and protected the ball again. He was facing Ranma, the ball on his left foot. They looked at each other.

"Now is the showdown! Ranma vs Ryoga!", a guy said and everyone paid attention.

"They are probably studying each other. Ryoga must take the first step", another guy commented.

"But Ranma can try to snatch the ball from him first!", another guy opined.

"They can be there for minutes, days, hours, just studying each other!"

Silence.

Then Ryoga kicked the ball on Ranma's face and he fell on the ground. Ryoga stepped on Ranma's chest and took the ball away.

Everyone facefaulted.

"You'll pay for this!", Ranma yelled.

'That's right, now it's me and Shinji', Ryoga thought and ran to the penalty area. He prepared the kick. "I'LL NOT LET IT PASS, RYOUGA!", Shinji yelled and jumped to the left. Everyone looked at the goalkeeper jump and fall on the ground…

But no ball went to his hands. Ryoga fooled him pretending he was going to kick a rocket to his hands…

But he calmly rolled the ball to the net and scored.

"Well, he did it!", Akane said.

"No kidding?", then she looked at the ground where Ranma was crawling to reach her leg.

"Yeah, he really did it", Ukyo commented, "And maybe it was a new record. I didn't sell so much okonomyiakis as I thought I would", she said and checked her clock, "He could have waited a little more, the jackass"

"RANMA!", then Shampoo hugged Ranma tightly.

"Can't… breath…"

Akane ignored this while Ukyo tried to take Shampoo off Ranma and Ryoga was being carried by the other students. "You know, Ranma, now that Ryoga won the challenge… are you doing that too?"

Ranma flinched, "Take me out of here, plea…"

"RANMA-LADY! YOU ARE THE FIRST ONE ON THE LINE! I WIPED THE FLOOR WITH YOU!", he heard Ryoga yell.

"Damn…"

---

"Ow…", Ranma growled during the class. He and some of his classmates.

"Hey, I took it light on the arm wrestling. You are even lucky that I'm left handed, so you can still write", Ryoga commented.

"OWWWW…", the sound of injured boys continued.

WARM UP

On the way back to the shop, Ryoga went alone, thinking on his first day of school. 'The good thing was that I put Ranma on the ground in front of Akane', he thought and smiled. It was a good day, really. Though he was worried about that would happen more. He really wasn't looking for confusion, but it seemed that in Furinkan confusion goes after you.

Behind him, a good distance, was Ukyo. Not that Ryoga didn't notice he was being followed, but he didn't want to talk to the chef right now. She was wondering what happened to Ryoga. He seemed different; happier… it was a scary thought. Yet, he continued in love with Akane and that was a good thing. Now that he was going to school too, they had a chance to split those two. And then she could have her Ranchan and only for her.

Ryoga stopped and waited for her. His sudden stop startled her, but she continued to walk anyway. As she passed by him, he made his question, "Are you following me for fun or does it have a purpose?"

She stopped and blinked, "I'm not following you. I'm going to my restaurant"

"Oh, sure…", then he remembered that her restaurant was in front of the Antiquarium, "All right, forget I said something"

Ryoga cursed himself. He thought she was trying to do something to him and now they were side by side.

"Care to explain how you don't get lost anymore, Ryoga?"

He looked at her. Maybe it had some sense suspect of her, but it wasn't as something bad could come from this, "My new boss… trained me", he didn't think that telling her that her boss granted him a wish just because she liked him would satisfy the chef. Anyway, he wasn't that close of Ukyo to feel free to talk about this.

"Oh, I see it had good results", she said and smiled at him, "I'm happy you are in Furinkan now"

'Here it comes…'

"Because now it's our chance to not get Ranchan and Akane", she said and Ryoga could swear a red aura was around her with little devils and fire.

'Some things never change', he thought and smiled, "I thought about it too. But anyway, I don't think we really need to come with a scheme for that"

Ukyo looked at him, "Why do you say that?"

"Eventually I'll get to talk to Akane, so you can use that moments to talk to Ranma and vice versa. Easy"

'Yeah, right, easy', Ukyo thought sarcastically, but remained in silence. She felt that each day she lost ground to Akane and even Shampoo. She felt very sad these days because Ranma didn't talk to her, didn't go to her restaurant and so on. And Akane is almost everytime with him, sleeping under the same roof, going to the same places, there was a time the word on the streets was that they were really thinking on marrying… it wasn't as easy as Ryoga was saying especially with his shyness. "Well…", she said and they stopped in front of her restaurant. "Thanks for the walk, Ryoga", she went inside, "Oh, and come to eat someday!", she yelled from inside.

"All right! Later!", he answered, 'All right, now I'll concentrate on work', he thought and crossed the street.

---

Ranma and Akane were going back home as always. Ranma still feeling pain on his now bandaged left arm, 'That idiot, didn't need to be so strong', he thought and remembered some guys who had it worse. He still offered some resistance, but the other guys... He shivered just remembering.

"It's good to have Ryoga around, isn't?", Akane said. She knew he would never agree with her, but it was worth a try.

"Oh, yeah. To break arms he's very good", Ranma replied and looked back at the pulp his arm was.

"C'mon, you didn't need to be on that challenge. What was your idea anyway?"

Ranma shrugged, "I don't know, I just wanted to fight him again. But I wasn't expecting he would kick the ball on my face"

"That was funny", she said and held a laugh.

Ranma grunted and this made her laugh out loud, "Yeah, laugh while you can"

"Oh, are you going to do something to me?", she asked and hardened her expression. Ranma gulped and closed his eyes to calm down.

"Uncute", he muttered and she let her leg for him to trip. It worked.

"Anyway… I'm glad Ryoga will be here this year. I mean, now he is going to have more contact with us and can make even make new friends. He can even fall in love with someone and invite her to go to the prom with him"

Ranma imagined Ryoga asking a girl on a date, 'Yeah, in a million years maybe', and then he winced when he remembered. The prom. It was a subject he was avoiding with all his mighty. He knew he would have to choose between Akane and Ukyo. Today his choice would be Akane, and he doubted it would change, but he didn't want Ukyo to be sad. And Ryoga would come after him too and…

And…

And when Ranma gets an idea, this could be dangerous.

Akane rolled eyes, "What is it now?"

"Huh? What is it what?", he asked.

"Don't come with 'what is it what' on me, Ranma. You were all smiles a few steps before"

"Does this mean that you care about me?", he asked in a mocking tone.

"Just in your dreams!", she snapped, "I'm serious, what were you thinking?"

"Curiosity killed the cat", Ranma said and jumped to the fence.

Akane rolled her eyes, "Right. Be your way for now"

'It is perfect!', Ranma thought.

---

When he stepped inside Antiquarium, Ryoga could smell the cigarette Mai was always smoking. It was the smell of home for him, even if he wasn't a smoker. Something hit him.

"Out way, pig-boy!", Shampoo said and went out. Ryoga let it slide when he remembered what happened in the lunchtime and didn't really care of what Shampoo thought about him.

"So, how was the first day?", Mai asked. Ryoga knew it was really hard to look at her eyes when she was dressing almost nothing.

"Uh… interesting. We had a challenge, I was a little late, Ranma was there. You know, normal"

Mai blinked at his response. She was not really used to this part of Tokyo and maybe it would take some time to get accustomed. "I'm happy for you. Well, I'll sleep for an hour and then we go eat something. I have a job for you to do until the end of the week, don't forget to ask me what it is, because it's important, ok?"

"Right", he responded and watched his boss go inside to sleep.

---

Mai lied down and looked at the ceiling. She grinned at the perspective of her pupil doing his first job. 'I'm sure he'll handle it alright. But this is just a warm up, Ryoga. If you think I would give this wish to you for free, you were really wrong', she thought and closed her eyes.


End file.
